Chained
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Nao wants revenge on Natsuki so she decides to kidnap Shizuru. ShizNat.


**Chained  
**By DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: As asked by Han-san. HiMEs have their powers… kinda AU.

* * *

Having the Seitokai Kaicho tied on her webs, Yuuki Nao didn't feel as at ease as she was supposed to; she was actually more than nervous trying to avoid been trapped in her own trap, the woman she had set to kidnap maybe tied, and at her mercy but she was too damn resourceful to be taken lightly. What's more she was only bait for another one and she wasn't sure that these was going to work (why had she allowed herself do this?).

"Kuga is really taking her time." Nao said while looking at her prey. "One could say that she doesn't care about you that much."

"My Natsuki will come; I have no doubt about it." Fujino Shizuru was very sure about her best friend's feelings for her. "Will you be ready when she does?"

"Maybe I should call her again, one can't be sure that all of that ice didn't produce her permanent brain freeze or something." But before she could reach her phone a cold gun muzzle was put against her neck.

"Don't worry Yuuki-san; you're going to be the one with permanent brain freeze." Nao's instincts and her abilities let her jump away from the shot, making Natsuki curse at having had her so near and still miss. "Stay still, stupid spider."

"Right, cause if I don't move you are going to invite me some warm tea, and not make me an icicle." After those words, Nao jumped the last shot that the wolf fired, and noticed that she had Natsuki exactly where she wanted her. "Now, Shiho-chan!"

And before Kuga Natsuki could notice, the melody of a flute reverberated through the warehouse and an extremely powerful gust of wind impacted onto her, making her crash against the wall at her back. Nao walked close to her making sure to not touch the wind, she knew that doing that could put her in the same position that Natsuki was and she had to start this all over again (and without the aid of surprise she wasn't certain she could pull it off).

"What… the hell." Natsuki could barely talk with the wind pressing her against the wall; she hadn't known that Munakata had such control of her powers.

"Oh… this? This is revenge for making Shiho and I go after the last three Orphans, just cause you had to go and play detective with the First District. Now say goodnight koneko-chan." Nao let the tip of one of her claws break Natsuki's skin lightly.

Seconds later Natsuki felt herself get really weak and, when the wind disappeared, she felt herself fall to the ground; Nao catching her was the only reason why she didn't break her nose. Her last conscious image was the spider smiling evilly and Munakata Shiho leaving the shadows (she didn't want to believe she had failed Shizuru).

--

When Natsuki came to she found herself chained to Shizuru, her arms around the Kaicho, and the light haired girl's legs at either side of her, she tried to ignore that they both seemed to be on a bed, and the other chains that seemed to be around them. Actually she could barely think anything with her girlfriend rubbing herself against her.

"Shizuru, stop! We have to figure how to get out of this… come on, stop. Don't…" And then Shizuru let one of her arms move from around Natsuki, slip through the chains that weren't that tight to begin with (at least for her, Nao had taken a little more zeal in chaining Natsuki), and then let her hand go up under Natsuki's skirt. "Don't stop, Shizuru, please don't stop."

By the time that the morning rays sneaked through the windows of the warehouse both girls were happily spent and Natsuki was still chained, not that the biker cared at all.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Prompt was: "Shizuru was kidnapped by Nao and a partner (you choose as long as its not Takeda or any man) and called Natsuki, it ends up Natsuki and Shizuru tied together". And… this happened. And then this other thing happened…

**Omake:**

"I think that covers all, Yuuki-san?" Shizuru said while handing some high value notes to the short haired redhead. "Although I do believe I shouldn't give you everything, you did drug my Natsuki, after all."

"Come on, Fujino! What did you wanted me to do? Fight the girl while I was chaining her?" Shizuru was going to say something else, but her mobile blared Natsuki's distinctive ringtone (Hungry like The Wolf), and the dark haired remind her in a text message that she was late for their date. Without more words the Kaicho handed the money and promptly left to see her hungry wolf. "It's always a pleasure to do business with you." Nao called after her.

"I really can't believe that they pay us to kidnap them." Shiho said incredulously to her girlfriend. "Those two have really detailed sex games."

**End.**


End file.
